The application of autostereoscopic 3D (also known as glasses-free 3D) double-vision (also known as dual field of view (FOV)) display technology, as a novel display technology, is more and more popular.
An autostereoscopic 3D double-vision display has two view areas on a display screen, that is, left and right view areas, which may display different images at the same time. Generally, a left FOV image is displayed on the left view area and a right FOV image is displayed on the right view area such that different viewers may see different images on different directions of the same display. However, there is a central-interference area, as illustrated in FIG. 1, between the left and right view areas, in the central-interference area, both left and right FOV images are visible, and this may degrade the display effect.
In the prior art, the central-interference area is reduced by modifying the double-vision display panel. However, the central-interference area cannot be eliminated completely. The central-interference area has high brightness, which will still degrade the display effect.